


Burning The Ground

by jadekirk



Series: Barty On The Valiant [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadekirk/pseuds/jadekirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The planet burns beneath them. Part of the AU in which Barty Crouch Junior is on the Valiant as a companion of the Master. Warning: It's a pretty Dark fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during some time during the YTNW and is in an AU where Barty has joined the Valiant.

The Master came up to stand behind Barty, who stood on the observation deck of the Valiant, staring out of the window at the Earth below. He placed a hand on Barty's arm, holding him in place. "Gorgeous, isn't it?" Barty nodded, shivering in anticipation as the Master wrapped his arms around him. "Maybe we could burn Japan next?" the Master said, running a hand down Barty's chest and pressing his erection into Barty's back. "How'd you like that? Thousands of people screaming as we watch..."

"Sounds good," Barty moaned, moving a hand back and sliding it down the Master's side. The Master felt that Barty was like the dark side of the Doctor. If the Doctor let out his dark impulses, the Master imagined that he would be exactly like Barty. The thought of corrupting the Doctor excited the Master even more and he let his hands wander over the front of Barty's body.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and capture Miss Martha Jones as well."

Barty tensed up, squeaking when the Master cupped him through his trousers. He ran his fingers under the Master's shirt and stroked the cool skin, eliciting a shiver from him.

"No need to get jealous, Barty," he said, unbuttoning Barty's trousers and sliding a hand inside. "You know I only want to kill her. Slowly and painfully." He smirked and gently nibbled at Barty's neck, causing the younger wizard to tip his head to the side to give the Master better access to his skin. "We'll let the Doctor and the Freak watch." His eyes caught Barty's reflection. "I wonder if she'd scream."

"I'm not jealous," Barty growled, moaning when the Master touched him in a particularly sensitive spot. He imagined the screams of the people below, his skin feeling like he was caught in one of the many fires caused by the Toclafane as the Master's hands wandered over his skin, leaving his body tingling.

"...Then we can celebrate our victory over them." He sighed as a Toclafane sphere appeared next to them, but quickly covered it up. "Go and destroy Japan." he ordered, with a grin, seeing the eyes of Barty's reflection, in the window, light up.

"Yes Master," the sphere replied eagerly, appearing to vibrate with excitement as it hovered in midair. It quickly zipped off, leaving Barty and the Master alone.

"Right," the Master ordered, "place your hands on either side of the window." He grinned as Barty did as he was told, and gently tugged Barty's trousers down to his ankles. "Don't you move those hands." He freed his own erection and pushed his hips forward, entering Barty just as the first wave of the Toclafane's attack began and Japan slowly burned beneath them.


End file.
